memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Anthony Montgomery
| geboorteplaats = Indianapolis, Indiana, V.S. | imdb = nm0599719 | afbeelding2 = Sergeant Mayweather.jpg | beschrijving2 = Montgomery als Travis Mayweather (spiegel) |}} Anthony T. Montgomery, geboren op 2 juli speelde vaandrig Travis Mayweather in Star Trek: Enterprise. Hij is de kleinzoon van de legendarische jazzmuzikant Wes Montgomery. Jeugd en vroege carrière Montgomery was een fan van Star Trek: The Original Series en wilde ook niets liever dan meespelen in de Star Trek franchise. Hij had reeds eerder auditie gedaan voor Tuvok's zoon Sek in de aflevering "Repression". Hij kreeg deze rol uiteindelijk niet maar had wel genoeg indruk gemaakt om de rol van Mayweather in Enterprise te veroveren. Zijn eerste ervaringen op het acteergebied kreeg hij tijdens zijn studie aan de Indiana University-Purdue University Indianapolis, waar hij uitgenodigd werd om auditie te doen in een jeugdstuk met als titel East of the Sun, West of the Moon. Toen hij deze rol kreeg wilde hij verder gaan met acteren. Hij studeerde af van de Ball State University met een graad in Theater en Drama en verhuisde naar Chicago waar hij in een R&B groep zong. Uiteindelijk keerde hij terug naar Indianapolis waar hij als stand-up komediant werkte voordat hij naar Californië verhuisde. Hier werd hij professioneel acteur. Eén van zijn eerste rollen had hij in een aflevering van Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction, een serie die gepresenteerd werd door Star Trek: The Next Generation acteur Jonathan Frakes. Montgomery zou later met Frakes spelen in de laatste Enterprise aflevering "These Are the Voyages...", waarin Frakes zijn vaste rol van William T. Riker speelde. Televisie en film In werkte hij als productieassistent mee aan de film Hard Rain waarin Christian Slater en Mark Rolston meespeelden. In deze film speelde hij zelf ook mee als een niet genoemd karakter. In hetzelfde jaar presenteerde hij de kinderserie Awesome Adventures en voerde hij komische acts op in The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. In speelde hij in de de horrorfilm Leprechaun in the Hood. Hetzelfde jaar speelde hij een ober in een dubbelaflevering van Frasier waarin TNG gastacteur Kelsey Grammer een hoofdrol speelde. In deze aflevering speelde Saul Rubinek eveneens mee. Hierna won hij een terugkerende rol in de televisieserie Popular. Hierin speelde hij elf aflevering mee, waaronder één met zijn toekomstige Enterprise collega Linda Park (Hoshi Sato). In , terwijl Enterprise nog in productie was, had hij een gastoptreden in de kortlopende serie Boomtown. In deze serie speelde ook acteur Neal McDonough een rol, terwijl Star Trek: Deep Space Nine gastactrice Vanessa Williams een gastrol had in dezelfde aflevering. Na Enterprise Nadat Enterprise gecanceld werd heeft hij enige tijd vrijaf genomen en zich beziggehouden met de jeugd in Indianapolis en een documentaire over zijn beroemde opa. Hij is nu teruggekeerd naar het werk voor de camera's. Onder zijn op stapel staande projecten bevinden zich twee onafhankelijke films. De eerste was de meerdere malen onderscheiden film I'm Through with White Girls (The Inevitable Undoing of Jay Brooks), waarin hij voor het eerste in een film de hoofdrol speelt en waarin ook DS9 acteur Cirroc Lofton meespeelt. De andere is An American in China die in eveneens een onderscheiding won. Recentelijk heeft hij een komedie opgenomen met VOY acteur Garrett Wang met als titel Why Am I Doing This? en heeft hij een gastrol gehad in de televisieserie NCIS. :Zijn favoriete film is . Montgomery, Anthony Montgomery, Anthony bg:Антъни Монтгомъри de:Anthony Montgomery en:Anthony Montgomery es:Anthony Montgomery fr:Anthony Montgomery pl:Anthony Montgomery